The Luckiest Day Ever oneshot
by haweyefangirl88
Summary: A lucky WWE fan Laura gets to spend an unforgetable night with her favorite WWE superstar Paul London. Paul London and OC


The Luckiest Day Ever

One morning Laura, a 20 year old girl, who was a huge WWE fan, woke up excited and happy for her day. She and her best friend Mandy were going to a WWE show. This was Laura's first WWE show and she was excited to meet all of her favorite superstars. Little did she know, her friend Mandy had snuck in backstage passes? They left their apartment 7 hours before the show even started because it would take them two hours to get to the show. They had fun on the way there listening to WWE themes. They finally arrived at the arena. Laura couldn't control herself; she wanted to meet her favorite wrestler Paul London so bad. She was nervous. They walked into the entrance of the arena and showed the guards their backstage passes.

"I wonder where Paul is." Laura asked.

"I don't know." Mandy replied.

Then before they knew it Paul London walked right by them in all of his sexiness and hotness. The two girls turned around and Laura yelled his name and started chasing after him. He stopped and looked at Laura with a puzzled look.

"May I help you?" Paul asked looking at Laura.

"Yes indeed you can help me Mr. London." Laura replied trying to flirt.

"What do you need help with there?" Paul asked.

"Well it's kind of a secret." Laura said.

"Go ahead and tell me, I won't get mad, I promise." Paul said.

"Well I really like you and I was wondering if you and I could go out after the show so we can get to know each other better." Laura said.

"That sounds like a plan." Paul said.

"Great." Laura said.

"OK, what would your name be?" Paul asked looking at Laura.

"My name is Laura, and that girl over there standing is my best friend Mandy." Laura said pointing to her best friend.

"Ok, It was nice meeting you guys and don't forget to meet me back here after the show ok?" Paul said.

"Sounds like a plan to me." I said.

We went into the arena and took our ringside seats. The show was great. Paul and his tag partner Brian Kendrick won their match against Carlito and Santino Marella. It was a great match with a lot of high flying action.

The show was over, and we headed backstage to meet Paul. He was dressed to the nines in a surf t-shirt, board shorts, and flip-flops. He looked so good. His hair was groomed nicely. He took me by the hand and took me with him to his rental car that was parked outside. He told Mandy to go ahead and go that he reserved her a room at a local hotel for the night, unless she wanted to go clubbing. Mandy decided just to go back to the room.

Paul and Laura danced the night away. They went to 3 different night clubs. Paul was being goofy as always. He asks me where I would like to spend the night. I tell him I want to spend the night with him and he says that's cool. We headed back to the hotel at about midnight. His hotel room was very big considering all he needed was a king sized bed for himself.

He looked Laura in the eyes and grabbed her hands. He asked her if he could do something that he has never done with a fan before, but she couldn't tell anyone else about it. Laura didn't care. She was in love with this man whom she has just met. He looked Laura in the eyes and gazed into them. They were a crystal blue color. He kept getting closer to her. Closer and closer. Their lips met. He was a great kisser. She let go of his hands to let them roam his body. The kiss was very deep and passionate. Laura had had dreams of this exact moment for months. She wanted to savor the moment. She poked her tongue out of her mouth and tried gaining entrance to his. She gained it. The kisses were sloppy and wet, but they didn't care. They didn't have a care in the world. They fell down onto the bed kissing. Laura was on the bottom and Paul was on top.

"Care to go farther?" Paul asked Laura in a lustful tone.

"Yes, Take me Paul London fuck me now, make my dreams come true!" Laura replied in a sensual tone.

He pulled her t-shirt off her head and looked at her supple yet average sized breasts, he was in love. Her bra was getting in the way. He took her bra off and headed down to the waistline of her jeans. He unbuttoned them slowly and unzipped them slowly to tease her. Laura bucked her hips and begged Paul to stop teasing her and to just fuck her already. He lustily obliged. He took off her jeans and took off all his own clothes. They were skin on skin. Paul placed his throbbing member into Laura's tight pussy. A light moan erupted from Laura's lips. Paul kept thrusting and thrusting. Laura got mind-blowing orgasm after mind-blowing orgasm. Paul happened to be a great lover. He was very gentle in his actions. After an hour of mind-blowing orgasms between the both of them. They decided just to sleep in each other's arms all night. It was her lucky day.


End file.
